memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet captains
de:Liste der Captains der Sternenflotte Starfleet captains, List of In the history of Starfleet, there have been many officers captaining starships and/or holding the rank of captain. Earth Starfleet ]] ]] *Captain Jonathan Archer (''Enterprise'' NX-01) *Captain Erika Hernandez (''Columbia'' NX-02) *Captain Brody (Saratoga) *Captain Duvall (Shenandoah) *Captain Gardner (NX program) *Captain Jefferies *Captain Jennings (Republic) *Captain Carlos Ramirez (Intrepid) *Captain A.G. Robinson (NX program) Federation Starfleet ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] *Commodore Matt Decker ([[USS Constellation|USS Constellation NCC-1017]]) *Commodore Robert Wesley ([[USS Lexington|USS Lexington NCC-1709]]) *Fleet Captain Garth of Izar. (Battle of Axanar) *Fleet Captain Christopher Pike (formerly CO of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) *Captain Monico Aguayo *Captain Amasov ([[USS Endeavour|USS Endeavour NCC-71805]]) *Captain Robert T. April (formerly CO of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) *Captain Morgan Bateson ([[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman NCC-1941]]) *Captain Bennet *Captain Erika Benteen ([[USS Lakota|USS Lakota NCC-42768]]) *Captain Blackwood *Captain M. Bligh (USS G'Mat) *Captain Elizabeth Braswell *Captain Chandra *Captain Clampett ([[USS Shepard|USS Shepard]]) *Captain Margaret C. Clark *Captain Conklin ([[USS Magellan|USS Magellan NCC-3069]]) *Captain Lisa Cusak ([[USS Olympia|USS Olympia]]) *Captain Darson *Captain Drew Deighan ([[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid NCC-38907]]) *Captain Willard Decker ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) *Captain Robert DeSoto ([[USS Hood|USS Hood NCC-42296]]) *Captain Diego *Captain Edwell (native to Gaspar VII) *Captain Entebe ([[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses NCC-66808]]) *Captain J.T. Esteban ([[USS Grissom|USS Grissom NCC-638]]) *Captain Rachel Garrett ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C]]) *Captain Garrovick ([[USS Farragut|USS Farragut NCC-1647]]) *Captain Garth *Captain Gleason ([[USS Zhukov|USS Zhukov NCC-26136]])] *Captain J. Gump ([[USS Hispaniola|USS Hispaniola]]) *Captain Kurt Hansen *Captain John Harriman ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B]]) *Captain Harris ([[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur NCC-1664]]) *Captain Philip Jacobson *Captain Mark Jameson ([[USS Gettysburg|USS Gettysburg NCC-3890]]) *Captain Kathryn Janeway ([[USS Voyager| USS Voyager NCC-74656]]) *Captain Edward Jellico ([[USS Cairo|USS Cairo NCC-42136]]) *Captain Walker Keel ([[USS Horatio|USS Horatio NCC-10532]]) *Captain Keogh ([[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey NCC-71832]]) *Captain James Tiberius Kirk ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise''s NCC-1701]] and NCC-1701-A) *Captain Krasnovsky *Captain Silva La Forge ([[USS Hera|USS ''Hera NCC-62006]]) *Captain Laporin *Captain Loomis *Captain Lopez *Captain Phillipa Louvois (Judge Advocate General Office) *Captain Leyton ([[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa NCC-13958]]) *Captain Benjamin Maxwell ([[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix NCC-65420]]) *Captain McCoullough *Captain Narth ([[USS Ajax|USS Ajax NCC-11574]]) *Captain O'Shea ([[USS Huron|USS Huron NCC-F1513]]) *Captain Owen Paris ([[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani NCC-42995]]) *Captain Peterson ([[USS Carolina|USS Carolina]]) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard ([[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]]; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise''s NCC-1701-D]] and NCC-1701-E) *Captain Christopher Pike ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise NCC-1701]] *Captain Erik Pressman ([[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus NCC-53847]]) *Captain J. Priestly ([[USS Gallico|USS Gallico]]) *Captain Ramart ([[USS Antares|USS Antares NCC-501]]) *Captain Ramirez *Captain Joel Randolph ([[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown NCC-1717]]) *Captain Rudy Ransom ([[USS Equinox|USS Equinox NCC-72381]]) *Captain Raymer (USS Destiny) *Captain Raymond *Captain Charlie Reynolds ([[USS Centaur|USS Centaur NCC-42043]]) *Captain Paul Rice ([[USS Drake|USS Drake NCC-20381]]) *Captain Richardson *Captain Rifkin *Captain William T. Riker ([[USS Titan|USS Titan]]) *Captain Rixx ([[USS Thomas Paine|USS Thomas Paine NCC-65530]]) *Captain Sanders ([[USS Malinche|USS Malinche NCC-38997]]) *Captain Satelk *Captain Montgomery Scott *Captain Tryla Scott ([[USS Renegade|USS Renegade NCC-63102]]) *Captain Shelby ([[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland NCC-72015]]) *Captain Bryce Shumar ([[USS Essex|USS Essex NCC-173]]) *Captain Silvestri *Captain Benjamin Sisko (DS9; ''Defiant'' NX-74205 and ''Defiant'' NCC-75633) *Captain Solok ([[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]]) *Captain Spock ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) *Captain Stadius *Captain Jason Stone ([[USS Strata|USS Strata]]) *Captain Styles ([[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior NX-2000]]) *Captain Hikaru Sulu ([[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior NCC-2000]]) *Captain J. Swift ([[USS Yosemite|USS Yosemite]]) *Captain Quentin Swofford ([[USS Cortéz|USS Cortéz]]) *Captain Taggert ([[USS Repulse|USS Repulse NCC-2544]]) *Captain L. Isao Telaka ([[USS Lantree|USS Lantree NCC-1837]]) *Captain Clark Terrell ([[USS Reliant|USS Reliant NCC-1864]]) *Captain Ronald Tracey ([[USS Exeter|USS Exeter NCC-1672]]) *Captain Leslie Wong ([[USS Cairo|USS Cairo NCC-42136]]) *Captain Donald Varley ([[USS Yamato|USS Yamato NCC-71807]]) *Captain Chantal Zaheva ([[USS Brattain|USS Brattain NCC-21166]]) *Captain Zimbata ([[USS Victory|USS Victory NCC-9754]]) *Captain H. Zimmerman ([[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown NCC-61137]]) *Cadet/Captain Tim Watters ([[USS Valiant|USS Valiant NCC-74210]]) Alternate, Parallel and Future Starfleets 150px|thumb|right|Captain [[Maximilian Forrest]] ]] *Captain Braxton (29th century [[USS Relativity|USS Relativity]] and Aeon) *Captain Maximilian Forrest ([[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise NX-01]]) *Captain Thomas Halloway ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]]) *Captain Harry Kim ([[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island NCC-72701]]) *Captain James Tiberius Kirk (Terran Empire [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise NCC-1701]]) *Captain Geordi La Forge ([[USS Challenger|USS Challenger (NCC-70199)]]) *Captain Nog ([[USS Defiant|USS Defiant NX-74205]]) *Captain Beverly Picard ([[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur (NCC-58925)]]) *Captain Malcolm Reed (Earth Starfleet Intrepid) *Captain T'Pol (Earth Starfleet ''Enterprise'' NX-01) *Captain Trip Tucker (Earth Starfleet Enterprise NX-01) Unnamed Captains [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] In 2268, the Defiant's captain was a human male. After the effects of interspace led to violence and insanity among the Defiant crew, the captain's neck was broken in a conflict with another officer. (TOS:"The Tholian Web"; ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly") [[USS Saratoga#USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)|USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)]] The Saratogas captain was a 23rd century human female of African descent. In 2286, her ship was rendered powerless by an unknown alien probe attempting to contact the humpback whales of Earth. ''(Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) [[USS Saratoga#USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)]] In early 2367, the Saratoga was commanded by a Vulcan male. He was killed during the battle of Wolf 359 when the Saratogas bridge took a direct hit from a Borg cube. ''(DS9: "Emissary")